Knight In Shining Armor
by Takani
Summary: AU; K/K. Kenshin's a Knight! Kaoru is a peasant with a huge fortune in her past. How will love blossom? The AU is author's imagination for a middle aged world.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own RK._

** This is alternative universe from the kind that the author invents. That means this is no planet earth! Consider it just what my heavenly landscape would be.**

****

Knight In Shining Armor  
Prologue

In the mist of the morning running through the woods was a young woman with her child in her arms. She runs fast careful of her surroundings, escaping from the hands of evil. All was silent except the sound of her feet crushing with the ground. Her heart beating fast for she was tired and scared. She needed to save her daughter.

The woman was beautiful. Long raven hair loose that flowed with the waves of the air produced from her speed, that sometimes crushed with her shoulders when she lowers her speed. Blue sapphire eyes that glow dark navy blue within the time. Her robe, too, was flowing along with her hair producing a cleavage in her chest that could warm a man's body if it wasn't because of the circumstances. The robe was silk white that only made her look paler for her skin was a soft cream white.

She ran and ran until suddenly she made an abrupt stop. She was standing just in front of a cliff. A high cliff. She could see there was a waterfall in her right side, but the fall was prolonged and dangerous. She would risk it.

She ran closer towards the waterfall, for it was known that the place where the water falls is much deeper than the rest. She found a path of stones leading her to the other side, but the last stone was too far from the other side making a jump there impossible. She jumped to the middle stone and then launched herself forwards to a perilous jump.

Her hair and robe now flowed upward while she did her best not to scream, for she would be found, and trying at the same time to hold her baby as close as she could. She reached the water in a hard plunge that took her several meters  
below the surface, now all she needed to do was reach the surface again as fast as she could so her baby could be saved.

She didn't take long, but her baby was almost drowning. When she reached the surface it was just in time for the baby. She moved toward the edge of the river laying her baby on the ground, calming her for she was crying and they needed to be as quiet as possible.

Then she remembered, doesn't waterfalls have a cave behind them? She went in search for it and was lucky to find one. There, she decided, she would hide. She searched for animals, but apparently there were none, and now she could  
concentrate on her wound.

While she was being held hostage at the keep's tower she had been hit so hard with a whip on her back and the wound wasn't completely healed when she decided to take her run. But, unfortunately, they had noticed and where now looking for her, but somehow she had lost them. Her wound was opened from all the abuse she'd given to her body, and it now it was hurting like the fires from hell.

Finally, her baby was able to catch some sleep and now all she needed was to lay down on her belly and catch some sleep for herself. However, sleep wouldn't come. She was worried too much of being found that her body and eyes wouldn't concede to sleep.

Her baby, what will be of her baby. They were alone and she was going to die, but before that, she needed to find someone to take care of her little angel. She coughed. The ground was stained dark with blood. Time was running out, she needed to save her daughter from all harm.

Sometime in the day, her body surrendered to sleep and she woke up in the afternoon, in the cave surrounded by a mother bear with her child. They were both staring at her intently, asking questions with their gazes but sharing the same motherly feeling that they needed, to protect their children. Apparently, the bear got her point, and went back to her life in the cave playing with her cub. She gazed at the couple for a while until she returned her attention to her crying baby. The poor child was hungry. She gathered all her strength to be able to sit up and cradle her baby in her arms, singing soft melodies that had the strength to cast a sleep spell in all humans, whether babies or not. Then she stood up, carefully trying not to open her wound again after the sleeping cure.

She peeked out of the cave trying to see if there was someone near, but nobody could be seen. She followed her path out taking a small shower that woke up her baby, but surprisingly didn't make her cry. She was laughing. Her mother was delighted and took her back to the outside world.

They walked for several days, eating from fruits they found on trees and keeping some for later hunger. After five days of travelling they heard the noise of people working the lands and she walked as fast as she could to reach it. She will leave her daughter's care with a woman over there, and now, she'll be able to die in peace. She knew, of course, that her disease was without cure and that it was only a matter of time before she would die.

They reached a small village and a young girl that must have been some fourteen years old, spotted them emerging from the woods in a deplorable state. She had a compassionate heart for as soon as she saw them she ran toward them offering any kind of help. The mother gladly accepted and they were led to a small house where the young lass lived with only her father.

The man was a little old and apparently, was the town's blacksmith, for they found him working the metal for some swords. He, as his daughter, were very worried with the state a young mother and her child and decided to give them all the help they could.

The woman that came from a noble family was saved from death of an unwanted betrothal, one in which the man was the most unmerciful and apathetic human in the world. While she had stayed in his home, she was treated extremely terrible so much that he had actually raped her one night which gave birth to her lovely daughter, but she hater her daughter's father, and she will make it so that her daughter will never like her father.

She was forced to work the land and help the blacksmith's daughter with anything they might need, for they had saved her life and her daughter's too. She had been working with them now for two years and was immensely thankful for their help. They had all become a family, and they had all taken care of her those nights were death seemed to be so close to coming. They now know of her disease and had promised to take care of her daughter and raise her to be a wonderful lady.

The night of her death came one very hot summer where she coughed herself to death. The blacksmith and his daughter had noticed that this was the last time that wonderful young mother was going to stay with them, and only stood there watching, with tears in their eyes. She was now going to her eternal sleep, but they owe that woman the life of her daughter. That woman was the most loveliest woman in heart and shape that they've ever met, but she was destined to such a horrible life from the moment she was born and was blessed with an unwanted child to which she gave her life to save. Although she had lived two long years with them, they'll never forget all those happy moments she had brought to the new found family. This child, one with a father that had all the characteristics of a living Satan, and with a mother that was bound to death, was now left to the care of a father with his daughter and will grow up believing he's her father and she's her sister.

Years passed. The wonderful baby that had been given to care by a sick mother had blossomed into one of the most beautiful ladies in the whole region. The mother had named her daughter Kaoru, and they had given her their last name Kamiya. The once blacksmith who she knew as father was now too old to continue with his job, but he was still wise and healthy only waiting for his death. Kaoru's older sister Megumi had found love, and was now married and pregnant with her first child. She had married a handsome man with eyes as brown as chocolate that matched his hair. With a well built body produced from working the lands and street fighting. Her sister had also blossomed into a beautiful woman with long raven hair and soft creamy white skin. Sometimes they really thought they were blood bound only until they looked into their eyes. Her sister had that same brown shade as her husband, and according to father, she had that same color as her mother.

Kaoru loves water. She loves to go to a glen nearby where a small lake is located and take a bath. The glen had been found by her, and only her sister knew where it was located. She was there taking a bath, cooling her body from the heat of summer. She always took around two hours to bath since she loved that small spot.

Horsemen were riding through the woods. They stopped somewhere near a village they planned to attack to take a rest. One of the men was very tall with a powerful body and long raven hair. They called him Hiko Seijuro, and he belonged to the enemy clan of this region. He too, was lair of the neighboring region, and although once both regions were blood joined, now they were blood split, for from the same family, a brother, had declared war against his other half.

They were now preparing for a night raid. Weapons and horses ready. His right hand and pupil was the coldest human in the world. But he at least had a warm heart. It was weird for he had red hair that very few knew existed and had amber ayes that surely made a strange combination. He was known as Kenshin Himura, and was thought almost as or better than his master with swords skills.

He had excused himself, he needed a time of "privacy," and he was surprised at his discovery. He had found a small glen and a woman with the characteristics of an aphrodisiac goddess was bathing in the middle of the lake.

He just stared at her, dumbfounded, for he had never seen anything more beautiful. And when the sun's rays reached her she glowed with a golden aura that just made her look unreal. Actually, he found himself wishing she was real. Could she?

He wanted so much to go into that lake and bathe with her, kiss her, hold her, but then he noticed a woman coming near her, so all his impulses stopped. He looked at the other raven beauty with curiosity, for he did noticed that both girls did look somewhat similar, but one was more lady- like than the other.

The raven beauty that had interrupted all his thoughts threw a soap bar at the raven goddess who caught it with great accuracy, as if though it was done so many times before.

Hiko noticed his best man watching intently at something and decided to see what it was. He did recognize immediately who one of the girls was, for the one in the lake must be the daughter of his best friend or his wife. But then again, the girl looked like seventeen to be the mother, albeit the resemblance between mother and daughter is usually quite big. It is as if though they were twins, you could barely say that girl is the daughter of his best friend for nothing of him is reflected upon her physique. Suddenly a thought passed his mind and he remembered that his friend's wife had escaped with their baby daughter some sixteen years ago which has had her father looking for them since then. He should take the girl back, he'd probably get a reward for it too.

"Baka deshi, what are you looking at?" he asked although he already knew.

Kenshin blushed, for he was caught staring at a naked woman take a bath, and she IS a woman. "Look for yourself." He managed to say.

"I see, do you want her?"

"What?"

"I say, because, I am positive that that girl is the daughter of the lair of the northern lands."

"Wasn't she lost?"

"Don't you remember what her mother looked like?" Kenshin suddenly noticed she did resemble a lot to the northern lair's long lost wife. "I see that you do. We can take her to her home, and you can say that you want her since you WERE the one who found her."

"Yeah, you're right." He said, his voice fading as the girl turned around while the other girl washed her back, giving him a perfect view of her full round breasts with the proud protruding nipples that were hard from the cold water.

Hiko only stared at the girl once to notice the 'why' of the slight parting of lips from Kenshin. He grinned and pat Kenshin's back to bring him back to reality "A little more and you'll be dropping your spit." He teased.

"You can't say she doesn't have the most perfect body a woman could ever have." He said not taking his eyes off the girl in the lake.

"Oh, Kenshin please! Go into that water and take her for crissake! It's pathetic seeing you wonder of a woman like this. Has she cast a spell in you, already?"

"I guess she did."

"Let's go, we need to catch some sleep now. The raid will start soon, and be aware of that girl, we're taking her to where she belongs."

"Yes sir, but before you go, do you think my father will approve if I decide to make her my wife?"

Hiko shouldn't be surprised by the question but he was. He knew Kenshin more than his father and Kenshin was never a man that liked marriage after his first encounter. "I guess he won't. She is the heir of a lot of land and riches. Your father must be delighted to have you wed her, for she'll bring many advantages to you. Most probably you could become king with all the wealth you would gain. But I wonder what has made you think of marriage after...?"

"I don't know, but for some reason, I do want her as my wife. There's just something about her...I don't know."

"Kenshin...have you fallen in love at first sight?"

"Probably..."

"Come, let's get some rest."

Both men followed the path back to where they were camping. Either had nothing to say, all was said in front of the lake. However, as Kenshin tried to sleep, his dreams reverted to that precious goddess that now hunts his mind, and the golden aura that surrounds her body. The perfect body that she so owns.

**NEW AN:** I received a review about this story and as I was looking back and rereading it, I noticed a lot of errors. I probably haven't fixed them all, but I wanted to at least fix some that made the whole story sound a bit weird. I'll try to find some time to continue editing and maybe finish up this story. Unfortunately atm I have a lot of pressing things to do so we'll see! Anyways, thanks for all the reviews. :) (3/2/2011)

**OLD AN**: "The kidnap" and "Gone with her heart" have been moved to Prudence- chan's site nosebleeds. Anyway, this is my first attempt at an alternative universe invented by me. I'm having problems with the choosing of names, consider helping me with them. I need one name for Kaoru's mother, one for the northern lair or Hiko's best friend and one for Kaoru's adoptive father that makes three. If you can make some of the original characters to fit in one of those places do help. They can be from the OVA or the TV series or one invented by you. Also don't forget about any spelling mistakes. I don't think there will be any lemon in this (That's my point) but maybe in one of the chapters at the end, MAYBE. I have to work on this for a while. The idea of this story came from the many historical romance novels I've been reading lately from Johanna Kingslay. She focuses on the old England, mainly the middle ages or very early modern times. This is some combination of that and lord of the rings. At least the landscape I'm picturing. The romance is one of my sick imaginations working. Now push that button and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own RK...  
  
*Note: this alternative universe is a world invented by me. So don't try to locate exactly how this works...I'll try my best to let you understand the geography of this...  
  
AN: Sorry for the late update, I never take long updating, but I've been in finals and I had no time to write...Here finals are VERY TOUGH, the kind you have to kill yourself studying for like 7 or more hours at least... Now, I not only have to update this one, but also the other two at nosebleeds...  
  
KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Exactly at midnight, the raid had began burning the houses of the farmers and eating their crops. The huge army was far too strong for the poor village that had no idea they were in war, so of course they were caught off guard.  
  
The villagers were running everywhere trying to protect what was theirs. The women were gathering their children together, saving their families from the grief of loss. Houses where burning; the black sky was lit with orange glow, and gray smoke. Ashes fell from the heavens like rain, and the sword clashes could be heard everywhere.  
  
By the time reinforcements where sent, the village had been taken, and was now under the property of Lord Hiko Seijuro, one more county to add to his collection.  
  
Kenshin, had found the raven goddess of the lake and had tied her hands since she was being impossible. One kick on his face of her long legs was enough to tell him, she has received some kind of practice. So he had gathered her legs together and carried her on his shoulder like a sac of potatoes. She was hitting his back all the way, and pulling his hair, screaming for help. While he only dug his nails on her legs every time she decided to pull his hair.  
  
Her overwhelming jasmine scent surrounded all his senses, sometimes he even forgot where he was heading.  
  
Megumi, was fear-stricken. The cold look an those amber eyes had frozen her on all her vile attempts to rescue Kaoru from the hands of the man who looked at her with eyes full of lust, though, only she was able to notice that those eyes craved something more than just lust. That, and his cold glare had stopped her, and only after a while of analyzing that look she understood something, she never spoke of.  
  
The warriors had gathered all the villagers together, already imposing their authority over the land. Hiko, as the perfect gentleman that he was, had ordered the warriors not to force any woman from the village to their beds or else they would be expelled from the army and their arms cut off so that they would never be able to use a weapon on their lives, ever again. He had also ordered to punish anyone who decided to play hero and ignore his orders, and that women should be treated with care and respect, they where still the mothers of life.  
  
The people where standing clumped together in one place so that Hiko could address everyone, and inform them of the current situation. Kaoru had been tied to a chair, in the equivalent of a keep in the village, at Kenshin's room. He was washing his face, taking away all the mud, dust and sweat the recent victory had given, only to make Kaoru's breath cut up short in her throat, once his face was revealed to her.  
  
She just stared, as if though she'd never seen a man before, but when he started to take off his armor, she stopped breathing. A perfect chest, with the perfect abs, broad shoulder, and his fiery red hair, made a perfect contrast, and suddenly her image of the perfect man, had changed to the man that was just in front of her.  
  
He looked up at her, and she glared away. Deep inside, he was smiling, for the pink blush of her cheeks was enough to tell him her thoughts about him. Yeah, he was very arrogant...  
  
"Why suddenly so quiet?" he teased.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about." She snapped.  
  
"Well, why don't we start by introducing ourselves?"  
  
"I won't tell you anything about me." She stated.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's none of your business, and besides, once I get out of here, I don't plan seeking friendship with you."  
  
"You're gonna have to, anyway."  
  
"Oh really," she said in such a sarcastic tone, "What type of relationship do you plan having me with?"  
  
"Could be of a wife, daughter, mistress, cook...there're many roles for a woman, you know." She wanted to grab something and throw it on his face, but her hands where tied to the back of her chair, and she was in the middle of the room and he was guarding her, making sure she made no attempt to try to free herself.  
  
"You think I'm going to be your wife?" she wanted to laugh on his face, but deep down she was so scared...  
  
"I would be delighted if you would, but that's not the only thing I have plan for you. Your going first back to your father."  
  
"I'm going nowhere, I hate my father, I don't want to see him in my life."  
  
"But you've never met him."  
  
"That doesn't mean I'm ignorant to all he did to my mother."  
  
"And what happened to your mother, Kaoru."  
  
"How did you know my name?!"  
  
"I knew your mother, I knew she was pregnant, I knew she named the baby Kaoru, I was just making sure you were still called that way, and you've just cleared all my doubts. Now tell me, what happened to your mother." He demanded.  
  
"I'll tell you nothing, for she is of no interest to you."  
  
"That's where your wrong, you see, your mother is the owner of the northern lands, your father is sick. If he dies, you will be hair to all that's his, only if my doubts of your mother are cleared. I knew she was sick, I didn't know if it could kill her. I was only a squire when you where born."  
  
"You knew me?"  
  
"I took care of you, before your mother ran away. But what's with the 'I hate my father' thing?"  
  
"You don't know? You of all people must know that my mother never wanted to marry my father, that he raped her, giving birth to me, that she was sick with a deadly disease and that she was mistreated by my father!"  
  
"And how do you know all those stories."  
  
"My sister told me. Mom told my sister all about her one night so that she could tell me everything one day."  
  
"You have a sister? I presume she's the pregnant beauty I saw when I found you."  
  
"Take your eyes off her! She belongs to Sanosuke Sagara, and they are very much in love!"  
  
"Woman, there's only one woman I have eyes for right now, and it's not her." Only you, but he couldn't tell her that.  
  
"Good, so why don't you at least free my hands. My shoulders hurt of having my arms back, and this position is very uncomfortable. Besides, the rope with which you tied my hands hurt like hell, and I swear you could cut off my hands and I wouldn't feel it, you tied it too hard."  
  
He wanted to laugh out loud. What a woman for heaven's sake. How could she make any of those comments. "Live through it, 'cause I'm not going to remedy that."  
  
"Oh please, Mr. Red-Head, wouldn't you take some pity for this young woman to be treated this way?" suddenly, she changed into the paper of a damsel in distress, and he just couldn't decipher what game was she playing.  
  
"What are we playing now, the beautiful damsel in distress and her handsome hero?"  
  
"You know, if you really plan on having a relationship with me, I swear, one of this days I'll tie you up on a chair, and you wouldn't be able to move a hair, just so you know how it feels."  
  
"Are you threatening me?"  
  
"No, not yet, only warning if you don't at least let me relax my arms for a while and then tie me up again."  
  
"You really think I would do that?" he sounded incredulous.  
  
"Well, if you at least had some heart, perhaps you would."  
  
Before she could answer they were interrupted, by Lord Hiko who came to see if Kenshin had capture Kaoru, and was surprised at the scene in front of him. Clearly, anyone who enter that room and doesn't notice the air of passion suffusing it, must be some kind of a jerk. Hiko only acted as if oblivious to it, and decided to make his comment.  
  
"Well done Kenshin, now please leave us alone, then you can come and guard her for the night, so grab your dinner and bring hers with you when you come back."  
  
"Yes, my lord." He grabbed a shirt from a small pile in a table and went on his way out, putting the shirt on during the trail.  
  
"So, you must be Kaoru. A young girl told me not to harm you, of course I had to reassure her that no harm will come upon you. She was named...something with M."  
  
"Megumi."  
  
"Ah, Megumi...She's very beautiful you know, and being pregnant does make her look beautiful still."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I'm Hiko Seijuro, LORD Hiko Seijuro. Perhaps my stupid pupil never told you his name, did he."  
  
"No-" she couldn't continue for she was cut off.  
  
Hiko knew what she was going to say, and wasn't interested in hearing it. "His called Kenshin, he's my heir, although he still doesn't know and he's a charming man even though he could sometimes play the role of the 'rough guy'."  
  
"So..." She wasn't interested in what that guy was telling her, or at least she pretended not to.  
  
Hiko just smiled. The couple where made for each other. Both had that similar personality but their opinions where just different, like for them to match. "I was just telling you about him, so you won't judge him by the wrong side. Anyway, I came here so you could tell me about your mother, is Yume fine? I didn't see her in the small reunion I had with the villagers."  
  
"She's dead." The way she said it was so cold, that he could almost shiver with the sound of it.  
  
"That's it. You feel nothing?"  
  
"Of course I do, I just want to finish with this questionnaire as fast as possible."  
  
"Is that girl, Megumi, your sister?"  
  
"No, but I think of her as one."  
  
"How did you came to that family?"  
  
"My mom ran away from my dad with me. She ended up here. Megumi saw her carrying me and immediately offered help, for my mom was in a deplorable state bathed in blood and carrying a child in her arms."  
  
"I see, and when your mother died, they took you in."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When did your mother died?"  
  
"When I was three."  
  
"Ah...your coming with me to your father."  
  
"I don't want to go."  
  
"Your going to have to, even if it means that I'll be taking you by force."  
  
"Then I'll die so that I don't have to meet him."  
  
"Come on, Kaoru, The old man is-"  
  
"He's dying, Kenshin told me, but I'm not interested, he made of me the offspring of a violation. I don't want to meet him."  
  
"Won't you ever forgive him? That man has been looking for you for sixteen long years, and just recently did we persuaded him to stop!"  
  
"If he is so sweet and lovable, then why did he forced my mom to marry him and then rape her?!"  
  
"Your mother was betrothed to your father from the moment she was born. There was no way they could ever change that. Your father told me he had raped your mother and came to me to appease his guilt. He needed a heir, and your mother wasn't going to cooperate!"  
  
"Then he should have deceased of it, and looked for a mistress that was willing to carry his baby!"  
  
"YOUR mother was HIS wife!"  
  
"AND! Still men are unfaithful to them!"  
  
"My lord, I have her food." Said Kenshin from the door of the room, a little uncertain of whether he should interrupt. Hiko marched his way out of the room pushing Kenshin inside and closing the door behind him.  
  
Kaoru had started to cry. Kenshin could see her head down and the small drops that fell on her leg. He placed the food on a table and went towards her offering his consolation. Now he really took pity of her and decided to let her free. Anyway, Hiko had locked the door, and not even him can walk out of there.  
  
As soon as he let her free she cuddled up in the chair and started to weep. What the hell had they talked about so that they could end up in such a state?  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Surprised that he could ever offer something like that, she looked up at him red-eyed and looked at his eyes. The amber color they she used to know had changed into lavender for some strange reason.  
  
Kenshin noticed that she was looking at his now lavender eyes, and could only tell her to ignore anything she saw in those eyes.  
  
For some reason, she felt that the only person she could trust with anything was this man, standing right in front of her. In a blink of an eye, she stood up and hung to his neck, crying on his chest.  
  
Surprised, for he never expected that reaction, all he could do was hug her as tight as he could manage so that she could cry. One more thing he learned about her today, she won't talk when she cries until all her tears are dry.  
  
He sat down on the floor with her still hanging from his neck, with her in between his legs, hugging her close, praying the she wouldn't noticed how he desired her. She never spoke though. While he battled with his body for control over the situation, she had fallen asleep, just like when she was a baby, in his arms...  
  
That night he slept holding on to her like if she was the most important thing in his life. They slept in the exact same position they where before she had fallen asleep, just one little difference, her grip on him had loosened a bit, for this was the best cushion she had ever slept in, and his knee supported her back, cuddling her like in a crib.  
  
Hiko, wanting to speak with Kenshin about something, went to the room, opened the door as cautiously as he could for the hour was late, and they would be sleeping, or at least the girl. Kenshin never sleeps. However, when he stepped in he notice that something had happened for the couple was in each other's arms, in a very intimate position, but a moment to be left alone and not bothered. He went out again with the same softness and carefulness he came in and closed the door just the same. As he walked back to his chamber her was smiling, for at least something good had happened this night, his heir had found love with the heir of the northern lands. Just imagine the future, the northern lands and the eastern lands united together by a strong bond of love...  
  
AN: I'm not much too proud of this chapter, I only liked how it ended, and I definitely don't know how to write a story if it's not rated R or NC- 17...I'm pretty sure this would end up being R, but I'll TRY not to change the rating...I'll TRY! Please click that little button, you don't know how much it helps! 


	3. Chapter Two

To Peach.  
  
Knight In Shining Armor Chapter Three  
  
Kaoru awoke feeling too warm. She could feel an arm across her waist holding her close to someone's body. Then suddenly it all came back to her. Kenshin was holding her, and he was holding her too damn close. She stood up with a start, waking Kenshin up who had never been able to sleep so deep in years.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Kaoru practically screeched.  
  
"What do you mean, what I'm I doing?" He said wanting to kill her for waking him up with a start, and then realizing what she meant, "You where the one that hung to me!"  
  
"Bullshit! I would never do that! You're a son of a bitch! You thought you could get your hands on me so quickly!?"  
  
Kenshin stood up to face her. His eyes glowing in a golden shade, but she didn't care. "So the little bitch knows dirty words. If I would want touch you, believe me you would be cowering in pain right now because I would rape you so mercilessly you would think you're dying." he said in a very low voice cold as his eyes.  
  
"You would rape me? I'd like to see you try!" she said standing up on her toes. He crushed his body to hers and pined her against the wall that was so close to her back.  
  
"I can try just now!"  
  
"You dare touch me-"  
  
"I'm touching you" he whispered. His lips almost touching her ear. She could barely move. He had he pinned to the wall, and he was pressing against her so hard she wondered how she could breath. His tongue suddenly delved on her ear, and she shuddered, feeling too good, but not wanting to admit it.  
  
"Get your fucking body off me, and stop licking my ear. It's disgusting!"  
  
"Say it in a nice tone and maybe I'll think about it. You're helpless now you know. It all depends on if I want to or not."  
  
"No, It depends on whether you can take me to your bed when I'm disgusted by you."  
  
"I can.I know you aren't"  
  
"Why, you're an arrogant bastard. Take your fucking hands of my breasts right now!" she said at the first contact of his hands cupping one of her breasts.  
  
"You love my touch."  
  
"Love your touch! I'm sickened by it!!" she said practically screaming it in his ears. He let her go. He knew she loved it when he touch her, but he wasn't going to take her, when Hiko said explicitly that any man that take a woman to his bed unwillingly will be deprived of ever using a weapon. His sword was to dear to him. He would die without it. And she, she was just another woman in a million. But he didn't dare admit that she wasn't. She was totally different. Any other woman would be delighted to have him for her first time, and he was sure she was virgin, but this one, this one openly denied it.  
  
He banged on the door a little too loud. The door opened and he went out leaving Kaoru panting as she slid to the floor. She thought about what he said. She knew it felt deliciously wonderful when he cupped her breasts, but she won't admit it. To hell with him. She was still a little too surprised that she had actually spent a whole night hugging him, cuddled in his warmth. He had felt so good, and she felt so disgusted that she had actually liked it.  
  
She stood up, wondering what to do. The room was empty but for a small and thin mattress and a table that had absolutely nothing in it. The room's windows were too small for a person to fit in them, but enough for a little bit of light to come in. She felt secluded and it was a horrible feeling.  
  
Hiko was in the dining room when Kenshin came in with a deep scowl and a worry line in his brow. "What are so you upset about?" Hiko asked. It was long before Kenshin answered although, he already suspected the answer.  
  
"She's a bitch. I'll never want anything to do with her."  
  
"Why the sudden change of heart?" Hiko asked, trying to make a serious face and not laugh.  
  
"She's the most complicated thing in this world. She does something and behaves this way, and then suddenly she acts the contrary."  
  
"I see. And so that's why you don't like her, because she didn't let you touch her."  
  
"Hell but I want her. It's the most strangest thing ever. I want her but I don't. And I don't even know which one is greater." He said ignoring what Hiko just said.  
  
"Desire is usually stronger, specially in you." Hiko said realizing how blatantly he ignored his last remark  
  
"Forget it. I'm not going back to her, I'm going to another room. I'll ask Aoshi to guard her. Have I your permission?"  
  
"Alright"  
  
During the rest of the breakfast he said not another word to Hiko who kept smiling, but Kenshin didn't see that for his eyes were glued to his plate thinking on only one thing "You disgust me!" He couldn't take her tone and face out of his head. She said it with such a force that made him doubt if she really did like it when he touched her.  
  
Just when he finished with his breakfast he stood up from the table almost throwing the chair to it's back and not even worrying whether it fell or not. Hiko only looked at him, smiling his usual easy grin, that said far too much.  
  
Kenshin walked through the small garden all the way to were the squires where practicing along with their master knights. He saw Aoshi talking to a lovely girl. But she didn't look older than thirteen. She kept smiling at Aoshi which he found utterly weird since Aoshi is so serious he makes everyone around him serious.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Aoshi, you're taking care of the girl."  
  
"What girl?" he said, praying to God it wouldn't be the one who was just behind him. Since the moment she saw him, she hadn't stopped talking, and Aoshi was too nice to make her shut up. He paid no attention though, he tried to make a face of utter enjoyment without even smiling.  
  
"What other girl do we have that needs to be guarded Aoshi!?"  
  
"Alright, so that girl, but what are you so mad about now?"  
  
"Nothing you would understand. Just do your job and guard her."  
  
"Hiko said you were to do it."  
  
"Hiko changed of mind." He said and left.  
  
Aoshi turned to the young girl besides him, happy to have found freedom, but not even the most happy expression on his indifferent countenance. "So you heard, I have to go now."  
  
"Aw, can't I go and make you company?"  
  
"No, Misao. I ought to be on guard, and I can't have you there. Sorry, but I must go now."  
  
Misao watched him go with a frown. She hadn't seen a man more handsome than that one, and was ecstatic about him. She wondered if she had pushed him away. If he didn't like her. Even though he seemed to be paying attention, his eyes deceived him. She knew he didn't want to hear any of what she told him, but he didn't want to be rude with her. She made the point not to talk to him again. He didn't want to.  
  
Kenshin was given the room next to Kaoru's. Hiko had told him there wasn't any other room in the keep so he had to stay there, or else sleep in the grass outside. He organized his room, and a servant came to his help. Not used to having someone attend to your needs he turned to ask what did she wanted.  
  
"Master Hiko sent me to see if you needed my help. Perhaps you would like to take a bath."  
  
He recalled that once Hiko told him that the best thing someone ever needed was one of the woman from the household to clean your body. He decided to take a try. "Yes. I would love to have a bath."  
  
"I'll come in just a second with the water. Do you want me to help you?" she asked, hoping that he did. It has been very long since she bathed such a strong and handsome man, and this one was handsome. He had that cold look in his eyes that made him look like a killer. Someone dangerous, and she had always been attracted to danger. She left the room, not even looking at him take off his shirt and start fumbling with his pants. She would be able to see all of him in just a while. She needed just to wait.  
  
Kenshin took his cloth off and looked for his black silk robe to wear. He sat in the windowsill waiting for his bath to come up. In exactly five minutes, two men carried his tub and laid it on his bed. Just when he though the lady wouldn't come, he started to undress, not sure whether to wait for her to undress him, or just get in the water. He decided the later and as soon as his robe fell on the floor she came in suddenly blushed for this was the first time she'd ever seen a man completely and utterly naked. Usually they would just sit on the tub and wait for her, but this man was not on the tub, and she felt her cheeks heat.  
  
"I'm I supposed to wait for you to undress me, or just get in the tub?" he asked, not caring at all for his nakedness.  
  
"Well.usually you wait for me in the tub, but since you didn't I guess we'll just say it never happened."  
  
"Alright." He said, and sat in the tub. She tried not to blush. He wasn't, so she shouldn't. She had to admit his body was even better. She didn't think the "thing" would be that way. She had never seen a man naked from waist down. They were usually covered with something. She thought the only one she would see this way would be her husband, but a boyfriend she had not, much less a husband, so she just might as well appreciate that the first time she would see a man totally naked he was gorgeous.  
  
She started to rub his back in the sandalwood scented water and Kenshin suddenly relaxed, his guard down, that seemed to happen recently, and gave in to the feeling.  
  
Kaoru laid on the mattress counting the stones on the wall when Aoshi came in. She thought it was Kenshin, but was surprised it wasn't.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Aoshi."  
  
"And.?"  
  
Aoshi just sat there practically ignoring the question. He closed his eyes as his back laid against the door.  
  
"Am I supposed to guess what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm your guard."  
  
"My guard? Wasn't Kenshin supposed to be my guard?"  
  
"No."  
  
She hated him. Never during this whole conversation did he open his eyes and looked at her. He kept them shut like if he didn't care about her. She closed her eyes and did the same as him, ignore him. When she woke up, he was putting a plate on the table. He said not a word just motioned for her to eat and went back to the same place and closed his eyes.  
  
As she sat on the mattress eating, she noticed that he was awake. He was meditating, and he was tensed which means any move she made to try to escape or attack him he would know since the very beginning. She finished her food and said, "Isn't there any way I can get a book to at least do something. I'm bored."  
  
He said not a word, but he heard her. When she fell asleep he would look for a book.  
  
That night, Kenshin sat on his bed, delighting that this was so much comfortable to the cold floor of last night. But he knew, nothing was more comfortable than to have her in his arms. He knew that he had a deep sleep last night because of her. There was no other reason, and he knew that tonight he wouldn't be able to sleep that way because she wasn't here. Why does she keep coming to my thoughts? I want nothing to do with her! He thought, and got up from his bed, and went to look for his horse.  
  
It was a black stallion with shiny hair and strong complexion, a war horse. His name was Battousai, and he had been with Kenshin for the past three years since he was born, and he was a wonderful horse. He galloped almost as fast as light, and the only one who could mount him was Kenshin. That horse was what brought the victory many times to them. Kenshin could destroy more than twenty enemies in less than two minutes when he was on top of that horse. And when he was on the ground, he moved so fast his opponents where unable to see him. Yet, Battousai also did his share of kicks when Kenshin wasn't on him.  
  
"Hello man." Kenshin said, reaching his horse and giving him a sugar cube that horse so loved. "Let's go to a ride.." He said, as he started to saddle the horse. A stable boy came since he was hearing sounds on the stable and when he saw Kenshin, he went out again. Kenshin did know that he had come, but ignored him.  
  
He led his horse out of the stable and mount him. Hiko was looking outside through his window when he spotted Kenshin on top of Battousai heading.the glen?  
  
Kenshin wasn't aware of where he was heading. He just wanted to feel the wind, the speed. He wanted to forget about everything, to forget about her, but his horse led him to a place, a place he recognized as soon as he saw it, and what he saw surprised him.  
  
She was there, naked, completely naked. Her hair loose, standing in the middle of the lake. She moved around the water, and Kenshin was glued to where he stood. No body could ever look more beautiful. The moonlight fell upon her giving her body a silvery glow, her hair shined like midnight blue and she.  
  
He slowly got off his horse and led him to another place to hide him, and then he sat on a rock surrounded by bushes, so she wouldn't notice his presence. And that when he saw Aoshi. He was to the other side of where Kenshin was, and had his back to her. Kaoru had convinced him to bring her hear and he wondered how the hell did she do that.  
  
"Hurry up Kaoru." Aoshi said, already exasperated with the girl. First he shouldn't be here, and second he could sense another presence and he didn't want to be discovered.  
  
"Alright." She said, and walked to a rock very near Kenshin, but Kenshin never took his eyes of her. She was so close he wanted to pull her to him and take her silently before Aoshi could notice, but he knew Aoshi would always notice.  
  
She put on her robe that glued on her body because of her wetness, and he suddenly felt jealousy. Aoshi was going to see her that way, and he couldn't do a thing. However, she looked beautiful with her robe framing her body perfectly, all curves and the perfect roundness of her breasts, and the small high peaks of hardened nipples by the cold water, with her hair reaching her hips and some strands upon her shoulders.  
  
"Alright, lets' go." She said and started to walk back towards the keep. Aoshi followed trying to keep up with her, and then stood behind her watching the swaying of her hips, realizing that she was indeed very beautiful.  
  
Kenshin looked towards them until their image disappeared. He looked back to the glen and decided to take a bath, to feel what she feels, and wonder why she likes it so much. He took of his shirt and pants and got into the cold water, but it felt refreshing. He laid down floating over the water and closed his eyes, this was heaven. And then and image began to form in the darkness. He saw her, bathed in golden light, like the first time he had spotted her.  
  
Kaoru looked out the window. She was very high and she could have a perfect view of the glen here. She noticed, there was someone on the glen, and she strived hard trying to recognize who that figure belong to. It was her hiding place supposedly only she and her sister and now Aoshi should knew.  
  
She saw the person stand up and immediately recognize him. His red hair was enough to tell you who it was. He knew about the glen, and now she wondered if he had seen her, and she blushed, hoping to heaven he didn't.  
  
Kenshin looked up to the full moon, that reflected just where he was standing, and then he looked around at the stars. He wanted her. His mind couldn't be taken away from her. It was like a magnet. Like if she had cast a spell on him and he had fallen for it. He felt like a damn fool. With the last thought, he gathered his clothes, put them on, and rode back to the keep on his horse, Kaoru watching him all the while.  
  
That night, she couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about him, of what he had said, and she recalled something that he said when she had asked him to forget about her sister, "Woman, there's only one woman I have eyes for right now, and it's not her," and she felt jealousy to that woman. Who could have the heart of this man who is as cold as a blizzard but at the same time as hot as hell? Could it be possible that he was interested in some woman? And then, why am I feeling jealous?  
  
Kenshin was going through something similar. He was starting to get tired of it. Everything reminded him of her, and when he closed his eyes the image of her body in golden glow or in silver glow hunted him. He didn't sleep but until almost dawn after entertaining the thought of feeling her body beneath his.  
  
The next day, Kenshin woke up very early like usual. He went down to the breakfast table and sat down with Hiko who was already eating. Neither Hiko nor Kenshin mumbled a word, Hiko was reading a very interested book and wasn't aware that Kenshin was there. Kenshin wanted to go back. He didn't want o be near her, near this, near anything that reminded him of Kaoru. He wanted to go back to Fairmount Hall, Hiko's castle. But he didn't want to tell Hiko that because he knew Hiko wouldn't let him.  
  
Just as he was standing from the table to leave and start training, Hiko said, "Hey, no good morning or anything? I want to talk to you." Kenshin sat again.  
  
"About?"  
  
"I need you to take Kaoru today to Saitoh. You know the guy's sick, and he wants to see his daughter."  
  
"Me? Isn't Aoshi in charged of her?"  
  
"I don't care that you hate that woman Kenshin, but you are the one taking her to Saitoh. I need Aoshi for something else, and I trust you, and I'm counting on you. You are the only one I can trusts for this."  
  
"Fine. When?"  
  
"You could start by waking her up and mount her on your horse, then go."  
  
"She's not sitting in my horse."  
  
"Kenshin, as far as I remember, the day you captured her, you had her upon your shoulders, and she was still giving a hell of a fight. And you told me she kicked your face, the woman knows how to fight, and you know how to handle her. Any other man would treat her like shit, at least I know you wouldn't.  
  
"Fine. When do I meet you?"  
  
"We'll be heading there soon. I need to go to Kogoro. I have something I need to tell him. Then I will go to Saitoh. I'm thinking on staying there for a while."  
  
"How long? Perhaps until he dies. He's very sick, you know. He's also my best friend. I want to be there for him."  
  
"Alright." I guess I won't be getting rid of her. "Then I must go."  
  
Kenshin went towards Kaoru's chamber. Opened the door, to find he sitting on the floor with a book on her hands. Aoshi in the other side, with his eyes closed, and as he sensed Kenshin He opened his eyes.  
  
"Thank you Aoshi for keeping an eye on her, but I'm taking her know."  
  
"Fine." Aoshi said, stood up and left the room. Kaoru just watched the exchange of words.  
  
"Where am I going?"  
  
"To your father, so move it."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Kenshin pulled her up, and carried her just like before. Her book fell to the floor and she started to scream.  
  
"Shut up will you!" He said, totally angry. "No one is going to stop me so forget it."  
  
She did her best to make him let go of her, but he never even loosened his hold. They were standing there for a while, until a horse was in front of him. He carried her, and sat her on top of it, and then mounted behind her.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"This is my horse." He said as angry as cold as h could. Then he kicked the horse and they sped away. All the while Kaoru not wanting to relax and lay against his chest. She sat stiff and erect, tensed and completely and utterly afraid. The horse was going too damn fast, and she was scared of falling off. "Could you please relax. I have a woman in my arms not a rock." He said, wanting her to at least get comfortable. This was going to be a long ride. 


	4. Chapter Three

AN: just some things I wanted to say to those nice ppl who reviewed this story.  
  
ewunia: Well, I hadn't updated this story in particular because I had some PC problems, and I got a new idea for a story, so basically I forgot it exited. Peach here, reminded me that KISA was my other fic, and so I had to read all I had written and that's why I dedicated last chapter to her. If you were asking for those at nosebleed, Prudence has chapter 5 for GWHH, she hasn't updated. Actually I had that one done almost two months ago, but when I first send it to her, her email account was full so I had to try another time. As for The Kidnap, well.It's getting tough to write, and I'm WORKING, I really am, in the next chapter, but I always find something amiss, and so I just keep editing it.  
  
Shizuka: Forgive me. I wanted to say that to you. I, for some reason didn't receive an email with your review (the first one BTW) and I didn't hear about your suggestion. I didn't remember Kaoru's father's name and so that's why I didn't use it, but thanks.although I can't use it now. It's was smart your suggestion of Shishio and Yume, I like that, but again, it didn't occur to me at the moment. In fact, I was thinking on Jin'eh for that role.but then I didn't know who would be that woman.  
  
And to the rest, THANK YOU! A little other thing. I really think this story would, sometime, have an R rated lemon chapter, pretty soon. Just so you know. This is quite romance novel style.it won't be.saintly written.  
  
Knight In Shining Armor Chapter Three  
  
By nightfall, Kaoru had relaxed. She had planned a way to escape Kenshin when they made their first camp for the night. She only hoped it would be soon, meanwhile, she was against his chest, sleeping, relaxed, and completely comfortable.  
  
Kenshin, in the other hand, was far from comfortable. He could do nothing but be aware of her every move, he was helpless. Her scent invaded his senses and it required too much will not to stop right now and take her. He could feel her body pressed to him, and he was tensed, and sometimes couldn't help but go the wrong way until he discovered it was the other path.  
  
They spent two days on the road, and then they stopped. She was fast asleep, so much that Kenshin had to carry her in his arms, and lay her on the grass for her to keep sleeping. As he did that, he felt like if he just got married, and was carrying his wife to their night bed. However, Kaoru wasn't asleep. She just pretended to be, so her plan would go perfectly well.  
  
They stopped near a lake, since he knew she loved to take a bath, and swim. It had some bushes here and there, but were all scattered around the lake. Where they sat to camp, was without bushes.  
  
Kenshin built a small tent, and laid her insides. He then built a fire and sat on a log to get warm.  
  
Kaoru was desperate. He never closed his eyes. He was completely awake, but then, she saw him stand up and strip his cloth off. Even though his back was to her, she could still notice that he had a wonderful body. She almost forgot what she planned to do, until she realized that this was her opportunity. When he get into the water, she would slip out of the tent through the back, and then crawl to the other side of the road. She had a knife with her, so whenever she was hungry, she could just grab some wild berries and eat them.  
  
The moment he stepped into he water, she went out through the back. She peaked from one of the tent's sides to see if he was facing that way but he wasn't. She then crawled in a straight line passed the road, and hid behind some bushes for a while to calm herself.  
  
After a while, she decided to crawl a bit more into the woods and then stand up, when she was sure he wouldn't see her. But from the very beginning, Kenshin felt her chi speeding away. He let her try, and feel good about it, but just when she as she stood up, he was right in front of her, completely and totally naked, not at all caring of whether he was or wasn't, just trying to prevent her from getting any farther.  
  
"Hello." She said, not able to say something else. Her tongue had sized up just by watching his body from feet to head, making a long stop look on the middle, and her face had blushed red like a rose.  
  
He said not a word, just stood there, arms crossed in his chest hair loose brown-wet, eyes the color of molten gold and several drops of water scattered over his body. For a long time he just stared directly into her eyes, like deciding whether to kill her, rape her, or just let it be.  
  
Rape sounded delicious on his mind. She looked beautiful with her hair askew and small leaves on it, her eyes wide, her robe showing, a little bit too much of her chest, but not enough, her skirt dirty and wet from the ground framing her legs with some holes done by branches on the ground.  
  
But he seemed to have decided to just let it be. He went passed her grabbing her arm tight and harsh, purposely hurting her, then dragging her back to where they were. Then he practically threw her on the water, as he stood right on the border, looking at her take her hair out of her face, and dry her face with her hands to be able to see. When she looked up to him, he noticed he had been a little too rough with her, for her arm was red with the mark of his hands. However, as he looked over her body, he couldn't help but notice that she was practically naked. The robe was white. And when white cloth gets wet it gets transparent, and besides it's practically glued to her body.  
  
She did had a quick look down and noticed he was hard, and then tried not to blush since he had seen it all. He still kept looking thoroughly at her, she felt he was going to kill her, or do something very scary. But then she noticed, that he wanted her to feel humiliated. When she cast her eyes down, she noticed she could see herself almost as if she wasn't wearing anything, and she understood why he had done so.  
  
She let herself fall on the water, to try to hide her body, but obviously to no avail since she had not a thing to hide, he had seen it all. And then she saw him come to her. He stood right in front of her, looking down at her like if he was some superior person and she was just a lowland.  
  
"Stand up." He commanded, his voice as cold as snow and as rough as hail.  
  
She obeyed instantly, standing up, fully erect, only with her head to the side not wanting to look at him.  
  
"Look at me." He commanded once more, and when she didn't obey, he forced her by turning her face to him, but she closed her eyes. "Open your eyes, Kaoru." When she didn't, he repeated the statement this time a little lower but with a frightening and commanding tone she couldn't help but obey. "You will not try to escape me again. Understood?" she nodded. "If you dare try to do so again, I swear, I won't be as lenient like now." She nodded again, and then looked down noticing, this time without purpose, his manhood erected and hardened, forcing her to look to the side, only to be turned once more to face him by his hand.  
  
This time she didn't closed her eyes. She threw him one of her most hateful stares, and looked straight towards his amber gaze. He knew why she did so. She felt utterly humiliated, and she wouldn't dare let her pride leave her. Then she just spitted on his face like her father had taught her to do. Man style, gather as much as saliva you can, and then spit with all your force. It fell right into Kenshin's left eyes, and as he recovered from the attack, she went back to her tent feeling completely defeated, but with her chin high in the air, making sure to sway her hips very sexily like her sister had taught her to do. Kenshin just smiled when he was able to saw her walk back to the tent. She wouldn't be an easy girl.  
  
AN: I do know this was short (2 pgs), but I think if I write more it would spoil the chapter. So this is it.for now.And I dedicated this one to a reviewer I can't recall name that said he wanted to see Kaoru fight. I know that this wasn't much fighting, but she did make a small thing.? ;) 


End file.
